Traitor or Conflicted?
by CommanderOfMurders
Summary: What happens when Calandra 'Callie' Ryan becomes a spy for the military to check out the homunculi and ends up becoming attached to the one she's meant to kill? (My second story! Reviews are welcomed! This is OC x Envy! I plan on adding more chapters if I figure out how. Rated M for Language because I'm paranoid. The cover image should show Callie, it's the best I could do.)
1. My Introduction

I walked to my new room with the homunculus known as Greed beside me, they believe that I came to them as an ally while I'm anything but that. "Here we are, Doll." Greed smirked at me, then again; that seems to be his normal expression. He flung a flimsy wooden door open, showing a room filled with a bed and a dresser. The bed had no sheets and the room smelled of mildew, the best part was that I got the whole thing to myself. Lovely. "Oh, thanks, Greed," I gave my best smile as I forced myself to act the part. He seemed to buy it. "seems kind of bland, huh?" I tilted my head slightly, a trait I picked up from the others. "You'll get used to it, plus," His smirk seemed to grow larger. "you could always join me in my room." He winked at me as he walked out the door. "Scream if you need something, someone might answer you eventually." He laughed, leaving me slightly cautioned. I shrugged it off as I turned and fell on the bed face first.

"At least the bed's not moldy… Visually." I said to myself. "You really shouldn't be thinking aloud. Someone might hear you planning your death and trust me; we don't need someone else dying on us." I flinched and fell off the bed, staring up at the violet eyed palm tree leaning in my doorway. "CHEEZUS CRUST, ENVY! WHAT THE HELL!" He raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms. "What? You left the door open." He smirked slightly. Asshole. "Help me up at least!" I flayed my arms uselessly as I was stuck between the dresser and the bed. He only stood over me. "You were the one who fell down." I glared, "You were the asshole that scared me! Now help me!" He rolled his eyes, grabbing m arm and roughly yanking me to my feet. "Stop your bitching will you?" He raised one eyebrow, crossing his arms again. "You just called my complaining fabulous, thank you so much, Envy. Really, you flatter me." You could just feel the sarcasm. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, Lust cooked you something that seems… Screw sugar coating; eat it and you might die but go ahead." I raised an eyebrow but followed him out of my room and down the halls anyways. "Aww, you almost sound concerned! Well, almost. Until you ahead 'go ahead'." He glanced at me, mildly amused by my comment but also kind of pissed off by it.

We finally made it to the dining room; it had a gigantic oak wood table that obviously was pretty much never used and a crystal chandelier hanging above it. 12 or so chairs surrounded it and when I noticed Lust setting a plate on the table and gesturing for me to sit I smiled small. "Uhm, thanks Lust. Looks good!" I lied but she's the only one I respect in this place really. In reality, it looked like a black potato had a love child with moldy bread but at this point, I didn't give a shit anymore. I took a small bite, almost gagging but pretending that it was great. "Wow! This is amazing! Thanks!" 'I'm sorry Buddy the Taste Bud! I loved you while you were alive!'. "Thank you, Callie. At least someone appreciates my more Motherly efforts." She shot a pointed glare to Envy who just shrugged. She then smiled at me and left the room, the second the door closed I spat out the food in my mouth and took a large gulp of water. "Gahh! Oh my god!" Envy leaned against the wall, he probably had nothing better to do at the moment. "Wow, that bad?" I merely nodded. "No, Envy. It's delicious; the most amazing thing on the planet. I just thought it would be fun to spit it out and gurgle water like… Something that gurgles liquid." He chuckled slightly but looked at me unimpressed. He's the only person that can get away with that isn't he? "Now no need to get sassy. That's my thing." He smirked, I merely rolled my eyes and smacked my head against the table; causing the fork and fly up and smack me in the head. "Ouch. I hurt now," I jokingly looked over to Envy and made 'grabby hands'. "Kiss it and make it better?" He seemed taken aback for a moment before scoffing and starting to leave to room. "No way in hell." I heard the door close before I sighed and sprawled out across 3 chairs, deciding that this is my new bedroom. Until someone kicks me out, that is. I eventually fell asleep, 'Fuck it, I'll deal with life later."


	2. Wait, I can do missions now?

"Hey, wake up." I felt someone lightly kick my side. "Meh. Go away, Gree-ting…" I opened one eye and looked up at Greed, I realized that I butchered his name with a cleaver. "Are you really that tired? Holy shit, girl." He smirked, amused. I rolled my eyes and sat up; apparently I fell off the chairs in my sleep and was now lying on the ground. "What do you want? It's so early…!" I whined, wrapping my arms around Greed's legs in some sort of weird hug. He just patted my head and laughed at me, "It's 5 in the afternoon. And the Boss needs, ya. I'm not sure why, I was just told to wake you up." He shrugs, while ruffling my shoulder length-auburn hair. I released my embrace on his legs, flopping my back against the side off the table. I re-adjusted my dark blue long sleeve t-shirt that got twisted in my sleep, I reached my arms up and towards him with a tired look on my face. "Fine, but you'll have to carry me." I said stubbornly. He rolled his eyes but bent down and lifted me up bridal style. "You're cute when you're tired." He winked down at me as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. I know what you're thinking 'Why is she so close to the enemy? Isn't she supposed to tattle on them?' well, you got to keep your enemies close. I tend to get comfortable with them then go in for the kill!

He somehow managed to open the door while still carrying my dead ass and he soon dropped me (quite literally might I add, I mean, can't expect him to be nice about everything) in the large room that served as 'Father's' uh… throne. I glared up at Greed but he just shrugged with a smirk and stood by the door, waiting for something. "Casandra, I have news for you," 'Oh. Well, that doesn't sound good.' I thought as I stood, dusting off my denim jacket and looking towards the weird glowing thing er- person (?). "I am allowing you to go on missions with Envy and Greed." I blinked confused until I realized something, "Wait, why just them? Why not Lust or Pride? Wrath?" He looked at me very slightly amused, "I simply thought that you would prefer to go with them, as close as you seem to both. You may go with the others depending on the mission, if you'd like." I nodded, still kind of shocked. "Uhm, is that all, sir?" It hurt to call him that but I figured it would help when playing my role. "As of the moment, yes." I gave a small bow, "Thank you." I then left and Greed followed, opening the door for me.

After me and Greed went our own separate ways, I decided to see if Envy had a mission that would be fun to go on. I'll have to report to Mustang first though before anything. I went to my fungi bedroom, closing the door and taking out my crappy flip phone. Yeah, you would expect alchemy or something to report but I just have a phone. Yippy. I dialed the number, hearing the phone getting picked up I decided to start the conversation. "Hey, Mustang." It took a second before I heard an answer "Agent Ryan, how's the undercover spying going?" I laughed slightly; that's one way to put it. "Actually, that's what I called about. I'm now being allowed to go on minor missions with the homunculi." He made an impressed sounding hum before replying, "You've definitely gotten somewhere. Is that everything?" I realized just then how little I actually had to tell him, "Oh, yeah. That's the main thing." He made an affirmative 'Mm-hm' hum. "Report when you have more, Ryan." I nodded though he couldn't see it, "Yes, Mustang." Then the line went dead and I put my phone on mute, slipping it into my blue jeans pocket. Now, to bug Envy.

I barely even entered the room when he turned and looked at me like 'Well?'. "Hey, bro. Are you going on a mission? I'm allowed to go with you now." He seemed surprised for a moment before rolling his eyes. "You aren't coming with me." I smirked, "Yes I am." "No." "Yes." "No." "No." "Yes. Wait, what?" I started cackling then smirked at his confused expression. "So what's the mission?" He sighed then decided to give in. "I have to go kill someone. I doubt you want to be there for that one." I shrugged. "It's something to do so I might as well go. It wouldn't be the first time I've seen death." He rolled his eyes, towering over me and flicking my forehead. "Ow." He smirked, "Fine, you can go. Meet me by the exit in half an hour." I nodded, grinning. I might be able to get more info like this! I ran to get ready for the mission, Envy getting shoved to the ground suddenly when I took off. This'll be an adventure!


	3. Ball?

**Okay, first time ever leaving an author's note!**

**I just want to thank "Guest" for reviewing and "Daddy'sLittleAngie99" for favoring and following my story! I don't know if you (guest) were multiple people or not since you aren't using an account but I want to thank everyone involved! Whether you just read it or actually reviewed! I also want to say that I won't be updating at all (probably) for a long while but I hope at least someone sticks with me! By the way, I have begun creating certain ways to do things. By that I mean whenever you see ,,,,,CommanderOfMurders''''' I'm either signing something or it's a time skip. I thought it MAY help with the whole copying thing.**

**And I know what a lot of you are probably thinking "For someone who supposedly works in the military she's rather useless in combat it seems." Well, I agree. Though there hasn't been any combat scenes she hasn't really pulled anything off yet, that would be because I came up with her on a whim. I went "I want to write someone for Fanfiction... Hmm... Callie Ryan! I like that. Who is she? ...Military..." So, I'm still working on that. I think she'll have a gun as a main weapon but she doesn't have it right now since the humonculi won't let her keep it. If someone wants to review to help me build my character I'm open to all suggestions, whether it's "Maybe she should have a streak of pink in her hair!" or "She should be evil!" just anything!**

**This may seem like it's leaning more towards OC X Greed but it'll get to where it's supposed to be eventually. Haha, that's all for now! R &amp; R, please!**

** Thank you again!**

When he said he had to kill someone I didn't think he meant stalk and then torture! Here I am, watching as Envy ties some random guy, I think his name is Frank, to a chair. The room is made of concrete and is rather cliché, honestly. With an iron door and single lightbulb it's rather dim in here, I'm just standing in the corner looking awkward. "Are you sure you even wanted to come? You can walk out anytime, you know." Envy remarked. 'Ah yes, I love standing here watching you slowly murder this guy. Don't worry about me.' "No, I want to learn stuff." Great answer, me, great answer. He simple scoffed and went back to searching through a bag of... knives I guess. "Please! Let me go!" Frank yelled, desperately trying to break out of the ropes. The palm tr-I mean Envy, just ignored him and pulled a large kitchen knife out of the bag before walking over to the terrified man. "So... I hear you found our little... Hideout..." Envy smirked, touching the knife to the guy's neck. I looked horrified at Envy and he looked back at me with a blank expression before turning back to Frank. "What do you want? Money? I'll give it to you! Name your price!" Another evil laugh later and the man had a knife sticking out of his head. I gasped loudly and flung my hands over my mouth, "You murdering monster! What the hell?!" I yell as he turns to me. An emotion that I don't recognize mixed with anger flashes across his face before he smirks ever so slightly. It seems kind of forced though. "I thought you said you've 'seen death before'", Envy mocked. "I saw death! Not torture!" He raised an eyebrow and kicked the bag off into some unknown corner. "You think that was torture? Ha! You've never seen true torture, Darling." he smirked at me. 'Darling?'

,,,,,CommanderOfMurders''''' (3-4 hourse later)

Now we're walking back to the hideout since Envy had a few more errands that were uneventful. I haven't said anything since the concrete dungeon of a torture chamber. It was actually REALLY cliché now that I think about it, I mean, more so than I said before. There was a victim with a name so normal as 'Frank' and the killer decided to leave evidence, besides the scene itself. "Hey, Envy?" he glanced at me. "Why did you tie that guy up just to kill him?" I was curious, you don't just tie someone up as if to torture then just put them out of their misery. He stayed silent for awhile before answering, "I was supposed to integrate him for information but I realized after that he had no idea about what I needed and he found the mansion so he had to be killed either way." Well that's a start. "So... What did you need to know?" He answered quickly this time, "You really think I'd tell you?" It was worth a try though! I just shrugged, though he couldn't see it since he was in front of me. I looked around the place, seeing a million trees and a few squirrels. I'm wearing my dark blue long sleeve t-shirt with black jeans and a black leather jacket that I 'borrowed' from Greed. I defiantly didn't break into his room and stole it, nope. It's rather large on me but it serves it's purpose. I have light-gray sneakers and a necklace with a small ring on it, it belonged to my Grandmother before she died, she was half Ishvalan though not a lot of people know that.

I hear a loud snap before a bear suddenly rockets across the path and into the other side of the woods. "OH-HO-HO, WADDA HELL?!" I scream, jumping up and getting grabbed by Envy. "Shut up! The whole world can hear you!" Oh yeah, hide outs are supposed to be hidden. My bad. I look at him, his violet eyes holding just a hint of humor but mostly forceful anger. "Well, sorry, Princess! I'm not used to bears falling from the sky!" I argue, pushing him away and crossing my arms. He frowns and ignores my comment, "We may be far away from society but the entirety of Xing probably heard you, goddammit!" 'Well someone's grumpy.' I thought. I guess I was pretty loud, huh? Just that moment we get to the mansion. Seriously, how has no-one (other than poor Frank) found this? Envy marches up to the door and swings it open, slapping someone in the face as I heard a shrill "Ow!" he didn't stop though as he ran up one of the two stair cases. I follow but stop and close the door. "What's his problem?" I hear Lust's voice from behind the door as she holds a cloth out to Greed who now has a broken nose. He apparently screams like a girl. "I have no idea, I guess it's because I screamed or something." Lust merely nodded though she didn't look convinced. I didn't lie, so her expression must've been for a different reason. "Dinner is ready by the way." she says off-handily. "Oh, okay." Oh dear god, please tell me someone else cooked it. I walk into the kitchen to see a plate of simple rice balls. 'Can you ruin those?' I thought hopefully.

I sit down, knowing that this is of course for me since no-one else eats in this place. A few seconds later and Greed enters, his nose no longer broken since all of them heal quickly. "Hey, doll." he smiles at me, doing a once-over at my clothing choice, smirking when he sees that I'm wearing one of his jackets. "Hi." I say giving a half-assed wave. He sits down across from me and leans his elbow on the table, looking intently towards me. I take a small bite of the rice balls, smiling small to myself as they aren't god-awful. "Who cooked?" I questioned, taking another bite. "That would be Lust with the help of myself. " He smirked. "Oh o- wait. You can cook?" I stare at him surprised. He chuckles, shaking his head. "Not exactly, I just know that adding pepper to rice is a horrible idea." I laughed slightly. "Ahhhh. So are you going to sit there and watch me like the creeper you are or actually go do something eventful?" I said humorously. He leans forward and stared at me disturbingly for a second before laughing at my bemused expression and standing up. "Well since you asked so nicely." He smirked before exiting. Peace at last!

,,,,,CommanderOfMurders''''' (An hour and a half later)

I'm beginning to question my life choices. I'm now sitting here, watching as Lust tries to get Gluttony to complete a simple children's puzzle. I'll say it right now, it hurts. "So the circle goes into the circle hole." Lust says softly, kneeling beside the blob of a homunculus on the floor in the sitting room. Of course, he picks up the square and to my amazement puts it in the right hole. Lust claps softly, "Great!" this repeats with a few errors until the whole puzzle is complete. "Can I eat now?" he asks with a finger in his mouth. Lust nods before turning to me while standing, "I know that was agonizing for you to watch but last week he couldn't remember what the square was called." she smiles at me. I give her a 'Kill me now' look before pretending to shoot myself and falling off the couch, landing on my face. "Oh, stop being dramatic." she says with humor in her voice. "Can't talk, dead." I say, being muffled by the floor. She laughs before patting my back, which she of course has to bend down a lot to do. I flop over and look up at her, "Is anything eventful gonna happen?" I ask bored. "Yes, I believe Father has decided to actually throw a ball." My eyes widened. "A ball? As in... Like... Dresses? And tuxes? And... Dresses?" I graduated top of my English class, can't you tell? She grins, "He says it should make everyone a bit more... social. Everyone is required to go unless they have a current mission that has to be carried out that day. So that would leave out Wrath and Gluttony." Oh, so he can go out himself? "Are you going?" I question, not being sure. "I need to find a more appropriate dress but if all goes as planned, yes." Suddenly it clicks. "Wait, everyone else is also required. So I need a dress, and that means Pride, Envy, and Greed are also going. As well as you." she nods. I sit up, a wide grin on my face. "Does that mean that Envy is forced to wear a suit?" she smirks. "Yes. Though I would honestly not be surprised if he shows up in a frilly skirt." I burst out laughing at the comment. "Haha! I would pay to see that!" we must've been louder than we thought as a prompt "SCREW YOU!" echoed down the hall. "Oh hush!" Lust yelled back, completely amused still. "...Greed needs a fedora." "Yes, yes he does."

**So that was chapter 3! Tell me what you guys think! Next chapter might be the ball don't worry it won't be all Cinderella like. It'll probably be a few chimeras from Greed's group and the homunculi. I don't write chapters before I post them (Like a probably should...) but I hope you like this! I know I write short chapters and tend to get long winded (Those don't belong together... oops). You probably realized that the characters are really OOC but that would be because I watched the show YEARS ago (That's why I'm coming up with the story and everything) so I'm just giving them my interpretations of their personalities. I literally write in the 'copy and paste' area when publishing and this happens. Only those that have looked at the doc manager would probably know what I'm talking about, but still. Thank you so much! I hope I'll eventually become a better writer in the future and please vote in my poles!**

**,,,,,CommanderOfMurders'''''**


	4. So, this is what they do for fun?

**Okay, to start off I would like to thank "anorgandealer" for favoriting and following my story. I know that it took kind of a crappy turn when I came up with the whole 'ball' thing but I'm still working out the kinks. I have decided to change things in the original plan for the ball but you'll have to read it to find out. I would also like to thank OysterGold for helping me out with my writing! She's awesome so please go check her out! Anyways, without further ado, let's get on with the story! (By the way, to use the links, delete the spaces in the links, that should work.)**

**Key Links:**

**Lust**

**Make-Up: Her normal look**

**Mask: **http :itm/LASER-CUT-Venetian-Mask-Masquerade-Costume-BLACK-NEW-Fancy-Dress-Crystals-Cat-/130984316056

**Dress: **http :confessionofaninternetaddict. BlogSpot 2013/01/black-wedding-dress-yay-or-nay. html

**Shoes: **http :boots-c1/knee-high-boots-c24/august-block-heel-knee-high-biker-boots-black-leather-style-p1910

**Callie**

**Make-Up: **First Eye picture: 1108/hnedoockam-slusi-fialova

**Mask: **http :shades_purple_black_metallic_masquerade/thing?id=55418515

**Dress: **http :gothic_prom_dress_tulle_tutu/thing?id=86300582

**Shoes: **pin /22869910582158420/ (when using google, click the only link)

When I heard that there was going to be a ball, I never thought that it would be... well... THIS. I'm just sitting here in Lust's room staring at myself in a mirror. She forced me to wear a purple and black Victorian ball gown that nearly killed me and matching shoes that broke my neck to walk in. This just wasn't going to work.

"Relax, Callie, it goes with your eyes!" Lust insisted as she walked out of her huge closet wearing a black Gothic dress she pulled off pretty damn well, I must say. Looking down at her death trap shoes, she wears tall black high-heeled boots and I suddenly become sorry for her ankles.

"My eyes are reddish-brown, Lust." I remark, tearing my eyes away from her outfit to look down at my own shoes. Hmph, looks equally dangerous. Lust merely smiles and waves off my comment, reaching up and using her fingers to brush her hair over her shoulder. I look back into the mirror, wondering if I should bother to do anything with my hair. Lust was wearing her usual make-up and forced me (she does that a lot) to put on purple eye shadow and light pink lip-stick. I decided that I didn't care enough to do anything but let my hair fall naturally.

"So where is this going on again?" I decide to question as she perfects her hair (which looked no different then normally). Lust turns to look at me, her dark purple eyes looking mischievous.

"Father has found a building where humans have already chosen to host a ball." she turned back to the mirror, hooking a silver chain necklace around her neck and letting it fall to where her orboros was just barely hidden. "The reason we're going for recreational purposes is because we had a mission there but, Envy got bored and decided to complete it before the scheduled time." she shrugged slightly and grabbed her mask off the vanity.

"So we're going to a masquerade ball. Do we need tickets or whatever?" I questioned, slipping my own necklace on. It wasn't anything different than what I wore everyday, by that I mean it's the same necklace. I stood, almost falling again and carefully walked my way over to Lust kind of hoping for walking lessons.

Lust smiled and straitened my dress, making sure my outfit was in order. "Father didn't want to waste the hard-earned invitations we have. That would be part of the reason he wanted us to go." Well that actually made sense. I was expecting something like 'wait till we get there' or something.

"Well then. Should we leave?" Lust nodded, handing me my mask and keeping ahold of her own. We walked down stairs-well- she did. I more or less went 'YOLO BITCH' and glided down the stair case like an elegant/drunk rhino since I didn't want to die by a set of stairs.

"Looking good, ladies!~" I heard Greed's voice sing from the couch as we entered the main room that (for some odd reason) has a small lounge area. Greed stood up, walking towards us and smirking the whole way. "And Lust." he laughed. I was confused for a minute before I realized that someone else had joined us.

"Screw you, Greed." I flipped around to see who I assumed was Envy standing at the base of the stairs. He didn't look like the Envy I knew, didn't sound like him either. Yet, from the way he addressed Greed with both middle-fingers raised, I'm pretty sure a blind man could tell who was standing here.

"You only wish." Greed snickered, walking away. I looked at Lust who only rolled her eyes at the males' (I guess) antics. I looked back to Envy, he took on the form of a surprisingly handsome red-headed (more orange-y though) man. Wearing a butler-like suit (including the jacket tail and pocket watch) and black dress shoes, I would've mistaken Envy as any normal guy.

"Can we just go now? I can't believe I was dragged into this crap." Envy muttered. Lust smiled and waved him off, I suddenly noticed that when I wasn't looking Lust added elbow length-black gloves to her outfit. I wasn't going to comment on it, just, where the hell did she find the time to suddenly teleport gloves in here? Screw it, I'm not sure I want to know.

"Don't kill me for this, Callie, but we have to walk all the way there." Lust mentioned as we started walking down the path from the mansion to where ever the hell we're going. It wasn't really a path but everybody except me seemed to know where their going so I didn't question it. When I heard Lust mention this I groaned in protest, not sure how long I can walk in heels without dying.

"Hell no! How far is it?" I crossed my arms, dreading the answer. Right as Lust opened her mouth to say something Envy cut in.

"Who cares? We need to go over alibies if someone asks us who we are." he mentioned, apparently more focused on what was important. He slowed down walking and actually walked beside me (see how much faith he has in me?). I guess Lust already knew this information.

"I'm James Felton, I know, dumb name. I didn't come up with it." he glanced at Lust, who just smirked in return. I noticed then that Envy's eyes were still amethyst, I assume he didn't want that.

I stopped Envy from talking more by mentioning this detail, "Uh, En-" I corrected myself, seeing the look he gave me, "I mean _James_...! Not sure if it matters, but your eyes are still amethyst." he seemed to question what I meant before he blinked with a small flash of red. When he opened his eyes they were now a light brown color.

"Anyways," I glanced at Lust hopefully, also noting that her eyes were a more black-ish color but with only a hint of the indigo they were, mostly asking for Envy to shut up. "Lust is Solaris Armanisle, and you need to come up with something." I frowned at this. I like my name!

"Why can't I just use my normal name?" he looked at me like I'm an idiot (actually he probably thinks I am an idiot).

"Because somebody might know you." he gained a look that made me feel that it should've been a lot more obvious than it was.

"Oh. Well..." I trailed off, not quite sure what to use. By the time a thought came to me we were already outside the building. I looked up, seeing a magnificent white mansion with pillars in the front, holding up an elegant (and large!) porch roof. All around it was a large garden, filled with butterflys and flowers. A small lake resting off to the side of the garden held Lilli-pads and fish, a few frogs laid under rocks in the mud. Everything else was either stone path or lush green grass though on the porch there were white lawn tables and chairs lining the perimeter of the concrete slab that was the porch. Music and lights were seen/heard from inside as the large double-doors open to show a butler waving us inside.

"Better come up with something now!" Envy whisper-shouted beside me. I looked towards Lust to see her smiling politely and lightly grazing the roses with her fingertips as she walked by. Wow, she's pretty elegant actually. Makes me look even more crap, huh? (Is that even possible anymore?)

"Uhm... Er-" I had one of those weird moments where you're asked for something and you just glance around before it suddenly comes to you. "Erica Herring!" I regretted saying that so loud as a passing couple looked at me like I was insane but no one else seemed to notice. Envy didn't comment on my outburst as he was standing in front of the butler with Lust, showing the man their invitations. I wasn't handed anything so I hope to god they had one for me.

Either Lust or Envy must've had an extra invitation as they dragged me inside from standing awkwardly at the door. I glanced around, suddenly aware that I was missing a few people. Envy disappeared as soon as we entered, Lust wasn't really gone but she was just barely seeable over the heads of the crowds, and Greed was supposed to show up as well I believe. I wonder what he would wear? That was quite an entertaining yet traumatizing thought!

I was just thinking about that topic when two arms reached out from the room behind me and grabbed me around the waist and mouth. "Mr-mhmph!" I tried to speak but wasn't heard as next thing I knew I was dragged into a closest. Here's a little idea of my thoughts 'WHO DA FUCK JUST KIDNAPPED ME?! OH LORDY SOMEONE'S GONNA GET IT!' but then I realized that the entire closet was black and I couldn't see anything. The only reason I knew it was a closest is because of the small space me and somebody else were in. They still didn't let go of me and wouldn't let me speak, all I knew to do was stand and stay quiet, not knowing what was going on. I was always taught by the military to listen to what was happening before acting. Well, that's also common sense.

Suddenly a small light was switched on and I could now tell who was with me. I was grabbed by...

**And that's where I'm ending it for now! Until the next chapter I would love to see your guys' theories on who this person might be and what their intention is! I'll wait to hear it but don't expect to much out of the next chapter since I'm not to sure when I can write it (or how exactly it'll go). Thank you all so much!**


End file.
